The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic control- and/or measuring device, and in particular to a solenoid-controlled flow regulating valve having a housing body formed with a cylindrical bore and a control edge, a slide spool formed with an axial blind bore and another control edge, the spool being movable in the blind bore between an open position and a closed position, a biasing spring engaging one end of the spool, and a position controller coupled to the spool.
In a known flow meter of the aforedescribed kind the control slider has the form of a hollow cylinder and the pressure medium is permitted to flow through the control slider in its longitudinal direction. In this known design, the control slide can be influenced by the passing pressure medium only on a very limited scale.
In other known control- and/or measuring devices of this type, it has been found necessary to make the control slider in the form of a socket, that is, in the form of a sleeve provided with a bottom whereby the latter is actuated by means of an adjusting unit such as for example by a proportional solenoid. In this design of the control slider however, disadvantageous fluid energy effects or jet forces occur.